


Add insult to injury

by pastelserpent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Riverdale High School, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside High School (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: After somehow getting injured, Sweet Pea is forced to drive you to the local hospital for the emergency room, as the pair of you walk around the hospital sparks soon begin to fly, and you are forced to confront an overly flirty nurse, revealing your true feelings. *this is written in first person*





	Add insult to injury

“I honestly cannot believe you,” Sweet Pea grumbles as he drives his truck – or as I prefer to refer to it, the rust bucket – into the car park for the local A&E. “believe me, this is not my choice either,” I snap at him, glancing down at my foot, Pea pulls to a stop in a parking space as close to the casualty room doors as possible – that is also legal. He hops out of the car neatly, after killing the engine, and walks around to my side of the car, opening the door, and smiling at me, “can you walk hop a long? Or do you need an arm?” I sigh offering a half-smile, “arm please,” he nods not making any further snide comments, and instead helps me out of the car, grabbing my bag, and slinging it onto his shoulder, and then taking my arm to help me hobble.

I lean against the car, while he shuts the door and locks it, and then offers me his arm, “thank you Pea,” he smiles at down at me, his eyes sparkling, “I must really like you y/n,” I nod, “you really must.” Clinging onto his arm, I hobble/hop into the entrance of the A&E department, “come on bunny, hop a bit further,” I glare at his patronising tone, as we queue up to explain what exactly I've done. “condition?” the woman behind the desk asks in a bored tone, “there’s a bit of dribble on your chin,” Pea tells her, cutting him off I answer quickly, “I've hurt my foot, it hurts to weight bare, and it’s not my toe,” I tell her, she nods typing on the computer, clearly having taken my personal method of dealing with Pea. Ignoring him.

“name and birthday,” I hear a slight chuckle from Pea, he’s not going to be laughing when he sees where we are going to be stuck for the next few hours. “y/n y/l/n and 18/03/2002” I answer, still gripping Pea’s arm, relying on it to keep me standing in a manner that could be considered stable. “ok you are booked in, go through to the children’s department, follow the footprints and ring the bell when you get there,” I mutter a thank you, attempting to hobble without Pea’s arm, only to realise it’s probably my best bet on staying upright. “come on bunny,” he mutters gruffly, helping me hobble through the double doors, and then follow the footprints down to the children’s casualty room. 

“why the children’s department!?!” wails Sweet Pea as we approach the doors – his tough comical side having disappeared, “because I'm still under eighteen,” I tell him sharply, clutching his arm while he presses the doorbell, “yeah but only by a year!” he continues to wail as we wait for a nurse to appear. “hello,” a nurse smiles at the pair of us, “checking in?” she asks, we nod silently, “I've already checked in, I'm y/n y/l/n,” I tell her. She nods quickly, “go on through to the waiting area, a nurse will be with you shortly,” I nod, tugging slightly on Pea’s arm, who starts walking, helping me hobble once again. “No eye-screwing the nurses,” I tell him sharply, as we walk / hobble into the already over-crowded emergency room.

There are children tearing around, wearied parents slumped on the plastic seats, and a girl I'm certain used to be in my year at my Greendale school, who is sat cradling a baby with an oversized pushchair sheltering her from the glares and disapproving judgemental looks of strangers. There is only one seat left, which Pea ushers me over to, “sit,” he instructs, I glare up at him, “you sit, and I’ll sit on your lap,” I tell him, he looks at me questioningly, “it’s only fair, I don’t want you passing out,” he groans sitting down, and then easing me onto his lap, “you are too stubborn for your own good.” He mutters holding my waist while we sit waiting to be seen, I take out my phone to text Toni to ask her to cover my shift at the Wyrm.

“why oh, why couldn’t you be over eighteen?” Pea mutters as though praying that my age could miraculously change, as yet more screaming children run around the little space that remains, which really doesn’t have room for running around in. “believe me, if I could change my age, I would have done it by now,” I retort, slipping my phone back into my pocket, “Miss y/l/n,” one of the nurses calls, I slowly get to my feet, and then take Pea’s arm again as we walk into one of the consulting rooms. “is this your guardian?” she asks, I roll my eyes watching as she semi-swoons, “no, this is my boyfriend,” I reply sweetly, smiling innocently as both sets of eyes expand rapidly, “now that’s sorted, can we please do OBS and then get on with sorting out my foot?” I ask keeping the same innocent smile and sweet tone.

She nods abruptly quickly checking my blood pressure, temperature, and oxidation levels, “which foot?” she asks, “the right,” she nods silently, touching it in a way that she clearly assumes is gentle, but is nothing of the kind. “does it hurt?” she asks in a sickening tone, batting her eyelids at Pea, who clearly is not immune, “yes it hurts, I can’t weight bear, I can barely walk, and you prodding it is aggravating it, as much as it is annoying me the way you are still trying to get my boyfriend’s attention.” I tell her sarcastically, watching her ignore my comment and bite on her lip in a ‘seductive’ manner, “I’ll send you for x-ray, once it’s done come back up here, and then we’ll sort something out,” finally.

“good,” I slowly get to my feet, Pea takes my arm, and still carrying my bag, leads us towards the exit to find the x-ray department, but just before we leave I can’t stop myself from making a comment to one of the nurses I know particularly well. “hey Iona,” she stops for a minute both shocked and smiling, “oh no, hurt your foot!?!” she semi-squeals, I nod silently, “poor thing, x-ray is just down the corridor,” I smile nodding. “Iona, you know that nurse who was looking after me…” I trail off to check that Pea isn’t listening, “can you please tell her, to try and stop the drool forming over Pea,” Iona cackles loudly, “oh I can assure you, I will do that with pleasure.” 

Smiling, I hobble out of the children’s emergency room, and with assistance from Pea down towards x-ray, “why did you say about me being your boyfriend?” he asks abruptly, as we check in for my x-ray. “I didn’t like the way she was looking at you,” I reply bluntly, nodding at the receptionist, and then dragging Pea over to some seats to wait for an x-ray, “you didn’t like the way she was looking at me?” he asks confused. “I think I made that obvious,” I reply easing down into yet another uncomfortable plastic seat, he gently lifts up my leg, placing my foot on his lap, “why didn’t you like it?” he asks smirking, “I just didn’t,” I reply scratching my Serpent tattoo aggressively, “here,” he takes my serpent jacket out of my bag, placing it over my shoulders.

“I want a proper answer y/n, why didn’t you like it?” he asks smirking at me, daring me to give him an honest answer. “I just didn’t,” I tell him exasperated huddling my body under my jacket, “that’s not a reason bunny,” despite the use of my nickname, I know he is serious, sighing I prepare to tell him my real reason. “look Pea, I just don’t like when other girls try flirting with you,” he raises an eyebrow silently, “Miss y/n y/l/n,” the radiographer calls, sliding my foot off of his lap, I begin to hobble towards the radiographer. “umm Sir, are you coming in?” the radiographer asks Sweet Pea who is yet to move, “come on Pea,” I call over to him, he looks up suddenly, grabbing my bag, “coming,” he mutters following as I hobble inside the x-ray room.

The radiographer instructs Pea to take my jacket and stand behind the protective screen, while I sit on the couch getting my foot adjusted to fit onto the plate for the x-ray, “that should do the trick,” the radiographer mutters walking behind the screen and taking the x-ray. Quickly after settling me they are, “all done,” they smile at me, as Pea shoots from behind the screen over to me, handing me my jacket but never meeting my eye, fantastic, a grumpy Pea, just what I need. Tugging on my jacket, I slowly get to my feet, taking Pea’s arm, and hopping/ hobbling out of the room, thanking the radiographer, and beginning the journey back to paediatric A&E.

“so, y/n, why don’t you like it when other girls flirt with me?” I decide ignoring him is probably easier, and instead focus on keeping a grip on his arm and hopping/hobbling as well as do-able. “come on bunny, answer my question,” I continue to ignore him, pressing the doorbell for paediatric A&E, the door opens, and we walk back inside through to the still packed waiting room, but thankfully there are two seats available. I take the seat on the end, putting my foot back up on Pea, while he sits next to me, waiting less than patiently for an answer, still ignoring his question I take out my phone texting Toni who is asking for an update.

“y/n,” I glance up at his disapproving face, “when will you give me an honest accurate reason?” I sigh putting my phone down, “I already did,” he stares at me, in a gentle manner that years ago I would have never imagined him capable of. “y/n y/l/n,” a different nurse calls, sliding my foot off Pea’s lap, we walk into a different consultation room, with me on the bed, with the nurse at the end, and a disgruntled Pea on another plastic chair; “so, we have the results from your x-ray,” the man flashes a set of pearly white teeth, staring daggers at Pea. “you don’t have any broken bones…” he gently rests his hand on my shoulder in what he must be considering a comforting manner, “before you go any further, would you remove your hand from my girlfriend?” Pea interrupts bitterly glaring from the nurse to his hand on my shoulder.

The nurse glares but moves his arm, “I'm sorry, I didn’t realise this was your boyfriend,” he states unapologetically, “seeing as you can’t walk and are clearly still in pain, we will sort out some crutches for you, wait here while I grab them.” The nurse then hurries out of the consulting room muttering under his breath, “what did you say that for?” I ask Pea accusingly, “can’t have him touching you, can I?” I raise an eyebrow unhappily at his answer. “Jealous?” I ask sweetly, Pea smirks down at me, “I'm not jealous, jealousy is wanting something that isn’t yours, I'm territorial, territorial is protecting something that’s already yours, and you are mine.” He tells me leaning down, and gently holding my face as he kisses my lips, taking my breath away.

He smirks, “I'm territorial bunny,” he re-takes his seat on the plastic chair next to the bed, holding my hand while I lean back on the uncomfortable backing of the bed which is covered in black plastic. The nurse reappears clutching a pair of crutches, and stares gloomily between our grasped hands, “right here are the crutches, if you would like to stand up, we can fix the height of them, and check that you can sue them.” I let go of Pea’s hand, in an attempt to get up, only for Pea, to quickly stand up, and help me to my feet – or rather foot. Slipping my arms inside the crutches, the nurse sets about altering the height so that it is accurate to my height, and then glaring at Pea again, turns to me, “if you just want to get to grips with moving with the crutches, to check you can use them.”

I smile back at the patronising face, turning the crutches and using them to quickly move myself around the room, ignoring the temptation to put the crutch on the nurse’s foot, “children’s outpatients will do a follow up with you in a few weeks, once your foot shoot be healed, here’s a tube grip to put on your ankle, don’t wear shoes with this on for a couple of days and then gradually work up to it.” The nurse instructs tossing the tube grip at Pea, who mutters something uncoherent under his breath, which I suspect to be a swear word, sitting back on the bed, I slide off my sock, and let Pea put the grip onto my foot. “you can put the sock over the top,” the nurse tells us from the corner that he is stood in, rolling my eyes, I put the sock back on, but only to cover my toes, “are we free to go?” Pea asks sarcastically. 

The nurse, not detecting a hint of sarcasm, nods, “see you whenever,” I glance at Pea, who slings my jacket around my shoulders, still clutching my bag, and the shoe that I took off ages ago, nods to me, “come on bunny, let’s go home.” I smile getting to my feet, sliding my arms inside the crutches again, and hopping out the consultation room, while Pea holds the door, dumping my shoe into my bag, “no intense love making for you,” he smirks flippantly over his shoulder at the nurse, after making his comment to me. laughing, Pea unlocks the door to paediatrics A&E and then holds it open long enough for me to get out of it, with him following behind, “time to go home bunny,” he says smiling walking by my side as we leave A&E and start walking back to the rust bucket. 

“let’s go Pea,” I murmur hopping after him to the passenger side of the car, which he opens for me, I smile gladly, sliding my arms out of the crutches, and then pulling my body inside the car onto the seat, and swivelling my legs around. While Pea puts the crutches and my bag on the backseat, with my jacket.

Climbing into the passenger side, he glances across at me smiling, squeezing my hand, “you are one of a freaking kind y/n,” I smile at him, “oh yeah, how so?” he smirks, “only you could possibly manage to irritate a nurse to prove that you want me,” he replies. I laugh, “whatever, you loved it,” he shrugs, “never said I didn’t.”


End file.
